


The Kiss of Dawn

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Lucie wants to revive Jesse but she needs an ingredient and she goes to get it.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blackdale





	The Kiss of Dawn

Lucie never liked to lie, but she was aware that a lie was better than the truth, above all when the truth could get her in trouble. If her parents and brother found out why she had sneaked out of the London Institute in the middle of the night, they would lock her in her room and throw away the key. _No, maybe this is too extreme_ , Lucie thought, but in any case, they wouldn’t be happy about this.

She glanced at the building one last time before ordering the horse to take off. This was another thing that her family should not, in any remote instance, ever discover either. It took less than a half an hour to arrive to her destination. Lucie wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do, but she felt like she had to do it. Not for her, but for him. Ah, _him_. Jesse. He would not be happy of what she was about to do.

She stopped the carriage near a tall tree and got off. She didn’t want anyone to notice her, and she hoped that her mean of transport was hidden well enough, or else… Lucie tightened her fists. She hated when she was self-doubting herself, but then again, she wasn’t doing something legal. She wished that things would go well and proceeded. If she was fast enough, it would be over in a few minutes and she would be able to sleep a couple of hours and pretend she hadn’t left her house at all.

She approached the large gate of Chiswick manor with determination, but instead of going through the main entrance, she turned right towards the greenhouse. Her pace was silent. She put a rune to avoid any noise, like the sound of her feet hitting the badly kept grass that was littered with dirt and mud. Once she saw the small shack, she took a breath of relief. It was her second destination, and she could consider herself lucky since she had managed to get there without being seen… Yet.

She got inside with no hesitation and the first thing she realized was that this place had no roof. She had never been there, in that part of the house that used to be of the Lightwoods. Then again, what was the use? The only thing that Tatiana kept in there was Jesse’s coffin, and she didn’t want to see him lie there like a corpse. Like he was dead. To Lucie, Jesse, was so much more. But she couldn’t deny the truth. He only existed as a ghost, and why was she there in the middle of the night? She needed something to bring him back to life, so that body wouldn’t stay motionless.

Lucie sighed and mustered the courage to walk towards Jesse’s coffin. His dark hair highlighted the pallor of his skin. She didn’t think she had the right to touch him while he was in such state and she feared that he would appear out of the blue to scold her. But the will to help him pushed all logic aside, and then she was grabbing Jesse’s hands before she knew it. _Cold_. His hands were cold. He had never touched her skin, but she was convinced that if Jesse were alive, he would never be frozen and statuesque. And if she didn’t do this, she would never know.

Jesse’s hands held tight on the Blackthorn’s sword as if he was holding on to dear life. This weapon could have been his if he had lived, but… Lucie protested when she got a hold of the sword. It was heavier than her axe, and longer. She thought it was also hard to manage, but it would have to do. She had planned her escapade at the last minute and she forgot to bring a knife. When she remembered, it was already too late. _Amateur mistake_ , she chided herself.

“What are you doing here?”

Lucie stopped the sword before Jesse’s face. Not the corpse, the ghost. “I need something,” she told him honestly. “I need hair.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “We are already outside, Lucie.”

“I need hair, not air,” she bit her lip. She realized she held the sword and glanced at the weapon at the same time he also did. “Whatever,” she added, and grabbed a lock of Jesse’s black hair.

“Wait, you mean you need _my_ hair?”

“Don’t I need to revive _you_?”

Jesse put a hand on his forehead. “I thought we’ve already discussed this. I don’t want to be revived. Also, do not touch my hair.”

“Are you jealous?” Lucie smirked, but she didn’t remove her hands from his hair. “How come they’re soft even if you’re dead,” she murmured. It wasn’t a question, and when she realized that she had confessed it out loud, she bit her lip.

He was still looking at her as if she was about to commit murder. “Do you think I’m soft, right, Lucie?”

“You’re saying it now,” she remarked. He didn’t need to know that she was holding the sword with sweaty hands and that if he wouldn’t leave, she would drop it on his face. “What is a lock of hair to you? They will grow back once you’re alive.”

“I could return a different person than the one I am today. Have you ever thought about that?”

“You could never,” Lucie whispered, gazing at his body with sorrow in her eyes.

“How come you’re sure?” he wondered. He got closer to her while she was distracted and was looking at his solid double in the coffin.

Lucie startled and let the sword fall on his corpse. They both turned because of the clatter it made. The weapon landed next to Jesse’s cheek and Lucie realized the blade had cut him. She expected to see blood, but then remembered it would be impossible. It was, after all, lifeless.

“There is an enchantment on my body,” Jesse told her. “Not to let it rot.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Nobody does and nobody should.”

“I won’t tell anybody,” Lucie reassured him.

Jesse at least grinned. “I know.”

“What am I going to do now?” she wondered.

“You’re going home, Lucie.”

“What about your hair?”

“Can you put the sword where it belongs, thanks? If my mother comes and sees it like that, she is going to go mad and think someone has been here,” he said.

He had completely ignored her question, Lucie noticed, but she didn’t want to object. She did as he asked. She saw that the sky was darker when they left the shack. Her family would be up soon, while Jesse would disappear. He accompanied her to her carriage and waited until she was inside to see her off. Less than five minutes later, the light came in. It was dawn. And Jesse would stay dead another day. She wished that he wouldn’t stay like that forever. She promised herself that she would get a lock of his hair. She had to try, at least.


End file.
